Christmas In Camelot
by DangerKilljoy
Summary: This is a story i will update every Christmas. :). Kaliyah and Hope have an idea they would like to share will everyone, Even the King! But they have to find a way to get everyone to join in with Secret Santa, who will everyone get and how will it turn out? Read to find out!


Christmas In Camelot

Chapter 1, The idea

Snow was falling everywhere, covering the kingdom in a white paste. Hope and Kaliyah ran through the lower town to find Cathal. They had an idea they thought he could pass onto Merlin, then Merlin could pass it to Arthur and Arthur to The King. The snow covered their hoods and they got hit by stray snow balls at several points but finally they made it. Kaliyah knocked.

"Cathal?" He called out. Gwen opened the door.

"Oh hey." She greeted.

"Is Cathal here?" Hope asked.

"Uhhh no. I was just wrapping his present though so I'm kind of glad he isn't here." Gwen rubbed at her temple then looked back to them. "Why do you need him?" She questioned.

"Oh." The kids said together. "We want to ask him something." Kaliyah finished.

"You can ask me." Gwen offered.

"Actually, you could help." Hope figured out, Guinevere was very close to Arthur. "Could you ask Arthur something." She asked.

"Depends what it is." She said with a smile. Hope and Kaliyah looked at each other the blurted out;

"WE WANT TO DO SECRET SANTA!" Gwen stood back in surprise as how loud two very shy 12-year-olds could get.

"And why do you need Arthur." Again, they shouted in unison.

"BECAUSE WE WANT TO DO IT WITH EVERYONE!" Gwen blinked several times. They were very loud. She smiled at them... Then nodded. Hope and Kaliyah ran off with the biggest smiles on their faces. They were off to tell all of their friends... which of course wasn't many. The friendship circle had: Merlin, Kaliyah, Hope, Cathal, Rowan, Jax, Morgana (Even though her and Merlin are falling out), Gwen and Arthur. Gaius was like a father to all of them and Uther... well... No one really liked him.

"Secret Santa?" Merlin and Cathal asked.

"Yes!" Kaliyah cried. "Why does no one understand?"

"Because we have never heard of it before." Merlin finished for him. Kaliyah eyed him with his black soulless eyes. This made Merlin laugh. Kaliyah smirked as a flying snowball hit Merlin in the back of the head. "Ow!" He said and whipped around just in time to see Kaliyah's eyes fade back to the normal look, even though it was still not normal with his coal iris's. Hope smacked Kaliyah round the head in a caring way. It had become very obvious how close Hope and Kaliyah were. Some even said they were dating. Only they know the truth. Cathal marched over to them.

"So, this "Secret Santa" how does it work?" He asked.

"Everyone puts their name onto a piece of parchment." Hope began explaining, Merlin and Cathal edge closer to hear. "And folds it so you can't see it on the outside. Then they are put into a hood and everyone picks out a name- "She was cut off by Kaliyah yelling: "AT RANDOM! NO PEEKS!"

Hope stared at him, then continued. "You look at the name, then you have to get a present for that person, YOU CAN'T TELL THE PERSON THAT YOU HAVE THEM! IT'S A SECRET!" Hope finished.

"Sounds... entertaining." Merlin giggled.

Merlin was sitting in Arthur's chambers, not doing much, just thinking about what Kaliyah and Hope had wondered. _Could be fun._ Merlin thought to himself. A small laugh escaped his mouth, hey were desperate. Just then the door burst open and Arthur strode in. He caught Merlin's happy look out the corner of his eye. "What are you looking so happy about?" He asked, stern.

"Oh, it was just that Hope and Kaliyah had a silly idea that they wanted to do." Merlin explained, picking up the helmet Arthur had dumped on the table. He began to polish it.

"Well then, let's hear it." Arthur ordered, smiling at Merlin.

"I would have thought Kaliyah would have talking to Rowan already, hasn't Rowan said anything?" Merlin asked. Rowan was Arthur younger brother, heir to Camelot if Arthur should... You know.

"He hasn't said anything." Arthur sighed. Merlin shrugged. "So, anyway what was Hope and Kaliyah's idea?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, they wanted to do this "secret Santa" idea." Merlin shrugged. Arthur's mouth turned up at the corners. He knew of the "Secret Santa". This was the perfect way for him to get close to Gwen.

"Who did they want to do it with."

"They didn't say, just they wanted to do the idea." Merlin shruded his shoulders. "Should I go polish this?" He asked, Arthur wasn't listening. "Arthur?" Merlin called again. Arthur sharply turned around, annoyed.

"Don't you have something to get on with?" He sharply said. Merlin quieted, turned sharply and left, feeling hurt by Arthur. "Merlin!" Arthur called after him, regretting it. Merlin shook his head to himself and didn't stop. Arthur sighed _Maybe he needs time, still I shouldn't have done that._ Arthur thought to himself.

Chapter 2, Let's begin.

"When does dad want this done again?" Cathal asked as he slaved over the axe, wiping his brow.

"Tomorow." Elyan answered, swinging his sword without breaking a sweat. Cathal sighed but continued hitting the metal of the axe to form its shape. Gwen quickly ran into the forge. "You alright?" Elyan questioned, almost taking her head off with his weapon.

"Seen Arthur lately?" She asked.

"Is this out that "Secret Santa" crap?" Cathal wondered, finally stopping on the axe. Gwen eyed him, she didn't like him saying "Crap" but he says it anyway.

"Yes, Hope and Kaliyah asked me to tell Arthur."

"I think Merlin already has." Elyan called to them, putting his sword away.

"How do you know?" Gwen shot at him.

"I saw Merlin in a huff and I asked him what's wrong and he said, "I told Arthur about this stupid idea and he yelled at me so, I'm avoiding him." Then he walked down the hall." Elyan shrugged and left the forge.

"I think he only said "stupid idea." because he was annoyed, he seemed quite interested when Hope and Kaliyah were explaining it to us." Cathal pointed out.

"Maybe." His sister agreed.

Kaliyah was sorting out Rowan's clothing, it stank. _What has Rowan been doing?_ He picked out all the dark clothing and put it in a basket and made his way to the door. It was a slow prosses from how heavy the clothing was. He didn't notice when the door opened and the younger Prince strode in. "Woah! Watch where you going Kaliyah!" Rowan called as the basket fell on the floor, all the clothing spilling out.

"Sorry." Kaliyah apologised in his normal quiet voice.

"Arthur has talked to me, told me about your idea."

"It was more Hope's." Kaliyah objected. Rowan shook his head, his blonde locks flowing.

"Anyway, I like it." Rowan smiled.

"Do you?" His servant said, surprised.

"Yep! I think it's great for the season." Rowan pointed out. Kaliyah nodded as if saying "of course." Then left to do his chores, pushing past Rowan.

"Merlin!" Arthur called down the hallway to his best friend. Merlin barley turned his head, sending daggers to Arthur. Merlin, although he usually got over things quickly, had the pressure of Arthur always being up his behind and his magic which was really being weighed down on him.

"What!" He glared. Arthur winced but continued.

"I'm sorry, I was just..." Arthur cut himself off, not being able to come up with an accuse.

"No need to apologise, you didn't want me around." Merlin shrugged,

"No Merlin!" Arthur shouted. "I just wasn't thinking straight!"

"Arthur, it's okay! Really!" Merlin waved his hand to get rid of Arthur's sorry. He quickly turned to face Arthur properly. "What about that idea? Hope and Kaliyah's." Merlin asked, he did want to make them happy. Arthur looked down at the floor, thinking. The corners of his mouth turned up into his cheeking grin.

"I'll talk to Rowan." He promised. Arthur really wasn't as cold as he seemed. Merlin smiled after him. _Yes, yes yes!_ Playing through his head.

Arthur really did keep his promises, he was outside of Rowan's room at this point in time. He raised his hand to knock, _Bang bang bang_ on the door. Rowan opened it.

"We're doing it." Arthur voice quickly answered. Rowan looked confused.

"Doing what?" He asked back, slower than Arthur had demarnded.

"The freaking secr- do you even pay attention to anything!" Arthur shouted, violently shaking his arms.

"Ohhhhh Kaliyah's idea!" He called back, smiling. Kaliyah and his girlfriend would be very happy. Arthur face palmed himself.

"Yes, the idea! It's interesting and I want to try it!" Arthur calmed himself down.

"Okay then! So, who we doing it with?" Rowan questioned as he rubbed his hair. Arthur's face turned up.

"Everyone!"

"Everyone?" Rowan was now flabbergasted.

"Yes, Idiot!" Arthur smacked Rowan round the head, hard. Rowan fell back a little.

"Alright then!" Rowan called back as he got his feet. Arthur strode past him to get everyone together.

Once everyone was gathered in the hall (Even Uther and Gaius came), everyone wrote their names down. Hope came round and took them all and dropped them into the hood of Jax's cloak. Everyone was nervous but picked a name out. Slowly, they all took a look.

Kaliyah = Arthur

Hope = Cathal

Rowan = Hope

Merlin = Gwen

Arthur = Kaliyah

Cathal = Elyan

Morgana = Jax

Gwen = Rowan

Elyan = Morgana

Gaius = Merlin

Uther = Gaius

Jax = Uther

Jax's eyes widened, _What the crap do I get the King?_ Panic overflowed his body. This is not going to go well.

Arthur smiled, he could just ask Rowan what Kaliyah liked.

Everyone wondered off, wondering what to get their people.


End file.
